Stay with Me
by tupidhead
Summary: Hayley's father doesn't want her to see Jack anymore. but what happens when he gets in trouble? JackxOC one-shot i suck at summarys. lol


It's a one-shot. i don't know if it's good but i tried my best. i was bored.

* * *

"You will not see that man you hear me, young lady?" Her father yelled. He had found out that his daughter has been dating the youngest, dangerous criminal in Detroit. Jack Mercer the youngest of the Mercer brothers. "Hayley you're only 18 and he's in his 20's."

"It's not like the age counts, I'm not a minor anymore dad. I'm going to college in two months. Can't you trust me with the guy I love."

"_Love?_ Honey you don't love that man; he's from the dangerous family in Detroit. Tell me would you love a man who kills people?"

"I don't know, but Jack's different, he doesn't go around trying to pick a fight with anyone, if you would just give him a chance you will see that he's different than his brothers."

"No, never, I will never let that man come near this family."

"What family, dad!" Hayley yelled at him with her arms spread open. "There is no family anymore. Mom left you 5 years ago, ever since she did you changed. I don't see you anymore. And the Mercer family is the only people I have right now."

She grabbed her jacket and ran out. She looked back to see her father coming out. She started to run. She ran as fast as she could. She ran to the safest place she knew, the only place she felt safe, The Mercer House.

By the time she made it, it was pouring rain. She banged on the door. She heard footsteps from inside. The door opened and to see Bobby in his boxers. "What the hell are you doing here, brat?!"

"How many times do I have to tell you not to call me that?" Hayley said walking in the house. "Is Jack upstairs?"

He nodded and went back in the living room. She watched as Bobby plumped down on the couch with a beer in his hands. She snickered and walked up the stairs. She walked down the hall way and stopped in front of Jacks room. She slowly opened the door to see Jack with his guitar in his hands. He stopped 

playing on his instrument and placed it back on the stand. He sat up and Hayley sat beside him. "What are you doing here?" Jack asked.

It took a moment of silence for her to answer. She inhaled deeply and looked up at Jack. "He knows." Jack froze; he stared down at the floor.

"So what now?"

"I told him I loved you that he wouldn't stop me from seeing you."

"Why?"

"What? _Why?_ Jack I love you and I'm sticking beside you."

"You deserve so much better Hales," Tears began to form in her eyes. Moments past the dead silence was deafening. "The rumors on the news that my brothers and I killed those thugs are true."

"What?" she asked shocked and scared.

"But it was for a reason, my brothers and I felt like ma needed justice. They were part of her death." He looked up at her and fright was in her eyes. "But I never killed anyone it was just bobby and angel."

"So everything they said in the news was true except the part that you killed anyone." He nodded slowly.

"Just so you know I would never hurt you." He held her hand. "There are a lot of secrets I haven't told you though, but I'm hoping someday I'll tell you."

She smiled weakly. He tilted her head and crashed his lips against hers. He pulled her down on the bed and made out. She pulled his shirt off and moved her hands all over his upper body. "I'm ready." Jack stopped and looked down at her. He grinned and nodded.

The next day, Hayley woke up sore and cold. She turned on the other side and saw that she was alone. She sat up and looked around. She heard yelling 

downstairs. It sounded like Jerry, Angel and Bobby. She even heard Jack's voice too. She slowly got dressed. She looked over to the clock. It was almost noon. She heard a gun-shot coming from outside. 'Jackie' she heard bobby say downstairs. She ran over to the window to see Jack on his knees on the hard pavement. She yelled out his name. She ran downstairs and headed for the door. Someone grabbed her by the waist. She looked up and it was Jerry. She struggled to get out from his arms. "Jerry let go of me!!" She cried out. He had a strong grip on her. They both fell on the ground.

"Jerry, don't let her outside!!" They both heard bobby yelling from outside. Hayley slipped out from his arms and crawled over to the door. Jerry grabbed her before she got out.

"Bobby!!" She cried out. "Bobby, save him!!"

Bobby stopped and shot one guy. He tried to ran over to Jack but he was on the other side. 'Bobby' he heard Jack cry out.

"I'm coming Jackie!!" He yelled out. He looked over to Hayley she was in Jerry's arms, crying. He had to save his brother.

"Bobby!!" Jack cried out again.

"Bobby, save him!!"

"Hayley stay here!" Jerry yelled. He let go of her and she stayed. She looked back at Jack. She wanted to run over to him. But she can't. A van came speeding towards Bobby.

"Bobby!!" she cried out. Out of nowhere Jerry's van crashed with the other van. Everything stopped. Bobby ran over to the van. She didn't hear what he was saying. Next thing she knew Bobby shot the man. She slowly stood up. She ran over to Jack. "Jackie, I'm here." Soothing him. Tears ran down her face.

"Jackie, you little fairy stay with me!" Bobby, pleading out for him.

"Jack, don't go." Hayley said holding him. He gasped as blood came out from his mouth. Everyone watched him as he went limp. Hayley cried in his arms screaming his name. "Jack!!"

Hours past. Bobby had killed Victor sweet. And Hayley has been silent, she hasn't left his room. "Hayley?" she heard bobby from outside the room. "There's someone here to see you."

"Is it Jack?" he didn't respond. She got up from the bed and unlocked the door. And saw Bobby and her father, she went to close the door but Bobby's hand blocked it. She walked over to Jack's bed and held his pillow. Her father sat a few inches beside her. Bobby closed the door and went back downstairs.

"I'm sorry about what happened to Jack. I can see now how you truly love him." She didn't say anything. She stayed quiet and listened to what he was saying. She hugged his pillow tighter. And one tear ran down her cheek. "I know nothing I say will bring him back, but I came here to tell you I'm sorry about how I acted, and that I should have gave him a chance."

"And none of this would have happened right?" she said tersely.

"Yea… none of this would have happened." He said calmly, it freaked her out about how the way he talked he would always yell and talk in a harsh way but like this, never. "He must have been a great guy, I should have never told you to stay away from him, I was just scared that you would get hurt" he waited for her to speak. She said nothing. He sighed and stood up. He looked down at her he bent down and kissed her head. He opened the door and left.

Tears ran down her eyes. She doesn't hate him, she doesn't blame him for Jack's death. But what he said about the Mercer brothers was unforgivable. They were her family, and lost a member, the person she loved, he taught her not to be scared. He was no where near the same as his brothers. He was gentel, sweet, 

secretive but he was strong, he was tough, he would beat up any guy who wanted a fight.

The things he said to her would stay in her memory, she knows she would never forget him. But his death would haunt her forever. She heard a knock on the door. The door opened and Bobby, Jerry and Angel walked in. Bobby and Jerry sat beside her and Angel grabbed Jack's desk chair and sat infront of her. She started to cry again and Bobby pulled her in for a hug. "I miss him, bobby."

"I know, I know." He said giving light kisses on her head. "God has a plan for everybody and this was Jack's plan he died for Ma, he died for the person he loved."

"C'mon, baby girl, it's going to be alright." Angel said soothing her. She inhaled deeply and wiped her tears.

"C'mon" she told them.

"Where?" asked Jerry.

"To Johnny's"

"Don't you have to be 21 to drink?"

"Not unless you have a fake ID."

"Now where the hell did you get a fake ID."

"Jake." She smiled. They all stood up and left the room. Hayley stopped and looked back at Jacks room. She smiled as if he was still there, she felt a breeze but there were no windows open. She felt like someone was holding her. But it was cold like ice. She didn't care. "I love you, jackie." With that she left.

The End.

* * *

Review Please!! Tell me if it's good. tell me it's not good. tell me whatever i need reviews!!


End file.
